Racing
by pancakeLOVER2245
Summary: Austin is a Race Car driving. Ally is in school learning to be a Journalist. When she has ot interview the one and only Austin Moon. What will happen? Will Ally help Austin get over his problems? Read to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

_**ALLY'S POV**_

"Trish, you know how much I hate racing thought. Can't you just do the interview for me?" I begged Trish. You might be a little confused, let me explain.

I am Allison Dawson. I am 22 years old. I am studying to be a reporter because I love writing. My teacher, Mr. Tomas, He gave everyone a person to interview. After the interview and we have the information we need we all have to write about it. Mr. Tomas gave everyone a different person.

I got Austin Moon. Austin Moon is a famous race car driver. He is number 23. No one knows why he choose that number. I'm going to ask though.

I hate Race car races. For only one reason. I hate how loud it is. If it was quieter I would love them. Getting hit by the clay/mud that the cars through up when they whip around a corner. The way how it's always neck-to-neck and you never know for sure who is going to win.

The noise is the only thing that gets to me. I can listen to music all the way up, but cars is a different story. I don't know why I just can't stand the sound.

Trish is going anyways because her boyfriend Dez invited her. I don't see why she can't just interview Austin for me.

"Because Ally, I know that you love races. Look I got you beats. (The headphones.) Play them as loud as you need to break out the sound. I am going to be with Dez, So no I can't interview Austin for you. I'm sorry Ally." Trish said. It made since.

And she did give me something to block out the noise.

"Fine..." I gave in. Grabbing my jacket, phone, notebook and pen, and finally the beats me and Trish were out the door and on our way to the race track.

_**AUSTIN'S POV (At the Race Track**_)

"Austin, Hey man." Dez said coming up to me. We did our handshake and then sat down.

"How is it going Dez? How is your girlfriend?" I asked him. I am happy for Dez. Ever since he got with this girl he has been really happy and that makes me happy. Dez hasn't introduced me yet. I wounder when he will.

"She is great man. She and her friend are coming to the show tonight to see you race. Her friend is going to be interviewing you after." Dez said. He was smiling as he talked about his girlfriend.

"Yeah. I just got told that someone was going to be interviewing me after the races were over." I informed him.

I love getting interviewed but at the same time I don't. Every time I get interviewed it's always about the same old thing : Racing. I know that is what I am doing but can't they ask anything else. I mean ANYTHING. I just want people to realize there is more to me then a race car.

"I got to go Austin. Trish texted. She and her friend just got here. I will see you tonight." Dez said wishing me luck and patting my back before leaving to stand in the crowd waiting to see the show.

"Austin, Your up man." My crew told me. Well here goes nothing. I think getting into my race car.

_**AFTER THE RACE**_

I get out my car feeling out of breath. As I get out I get my water.

"Congratulations on winning the race." I heard behind me. I just nodded not turing around and continued chugging my water. "Um..." The girl said. You could hear how awkward she was feeling just by her voice. I finished my water and threw it away before turning around.

She was beautiful. She had brown hair with Omber tips. She has Big Brown eyes. She was wearing skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt. You could see where she got hit with the clay/mud.

"I'm sorry. I was just really thirsty. I am Austin. Austin Moon." I said shaking her hand.

"I'm Ally. Ally Dawson. I'm here to interview you." She said. I just nodded and told her to take a seat.

I got me and her waters and sat down across of her.

"Ask anything." I said with a fake smile. I know I should be happy but here is another interview with the same questions.

"Alright." She said taking out a pen and her notepad. "When did you first start liking racing?" she asked me. It's not an unusual question. A common one actually.

"When I was 7 my father took me to a car race. I loved it. I remember asking my parents for everything that had to do with racing. After that trip with my dad I became addicted to racing." I told her. It was the truth, just not the full truth. I might of left out one detail but she don't need to know that.

"Alright. Do you have any other passions?" She asked me looking up from her paper. I was a little shocked. I haven't been asked that question at all. Well at least from reporters. I just looked back at her for a minute before answering.

"Yes. One other passion but I don't like to share what it is." I told her. No longer meeting her eye. I was still faking my smile.

"Alright. Thank you. If you were not a race car driver, what would you do?" She asked. She is not asking me the questions I am used to. It's kind of refreshing but not enough to make me drop my fake smile for real one.

"I guess If I were not a race car driver I would want to be a Firefighter. They save so many people and they are truly amazing." I said looking down. This girl is trying to break my walls with out even realizing it.

"Thank you. One last question Mr. Moon." Ally said. I looked at her for this one. Fake smile still one.

"Yes Mrs. Dawson? And please call me Austin." I told her. She looked me in the eyes.

"Why are you faking a smile, Austin?" She asked with looking confident and determined.

"Um... I..." I said sitting there opening and closing my mouth looking like a fish out of water.

"It's fine really. I was just wondering why you are not smiling a real smile. I mean your doing what you love, Right?" She said looking me in the eyes still. I couldn't look away even though that's all I wanted to do.

Look away and forget this interview like I do the rest. But I know that this is going to be one interview that I'm going to remember no matter how hard I try to forget.

"Right. It's just I get asked the same questions in every interview. I want some different questions." I told her being 100% honest with her since I met her.

"That's not why. You might not see it but you will soon." She said standing up and pushing her chair in. She started to walk away and when turned around and said

"What's the point in living... If you're not doing what you love?" She said giving me a small smile before completely disappearing.

"Yeah.. No way am I going to forget her" I mumbled thinking about her and what she she said.

I was finally smiling for real since the Race began.


	2. Chapter 2

AUSTIN'S POV

I can't get that girl out of my head. Or what she said. "what's the point of living.. if your not doing what you love?" what did she mean by that?

Dose she think that I don't love racing?

Is there something she knows that I don't?

Ally.. Her name just keeps replaying in head. Everything she said. What she had asked me. Why dose any of that matter. I am used to be asking about my car and maybe every once in a great while how it feels to drive my car.

No one has ever asked the questions that she did.

And no one has EVER noticed my fake smile. How did she? Oh I can't this no more.

I picked up phone off the coffee table in my living room and dial the one person I knew would know how to find Ally.

"Hey Dez. I need a favor." I said urgently.

ALLY'S POV

"Trish, it worst than it sounds! I asked him the questions I wasn't assinghed to asked him. I should of asked about his car but no I decided to ask about why he keep fake smiling. I mean why does it matter? I mean it does matter but h-" I said before getting cut off my Trish.

"Ally, forget it. There is nothing you can do to change it now so why make a big deal out of it?" Trish said to me calmly flipping through a magazine.

"Trish you don't get it. Austin must be so mad right now. Then before I left I said "what's the point of living.. if your not doing what you love?" I mean he must think I'm crazy right now." I said getting worked up.

Trish sat the magazine down and picked up her phone. "Ally stop freaking out." She told me.

I sat down and took a deep breath when I heard Trish getting a text. I looked over at her and she was smiling but she was messaging the person back.

"Who was that?" I asked her confused.

"Dez. It's nothing. Ally how about me and you go to that new coffee shop?" Trish asked me. They built a new coffee show right down the road, I have been wanting to check it out lately. I know by Trish's face that she has something up her sleeve but right now I don't really care.

I need a distraction before I blow up.

"Yeah, lets go." I told her grabbing my coat, purse, and cell phone before walking out the door with Trish beside me.

Austin's POV

"Thank you Dez! So where am I expose to be meeting her?" I asked him. I called him to get a hold of girlfriend to get Ally to meet me somewhere. Trish had to pick the spot though because it had to be somewhere Ally actually would want to go.

"The new coffee shop they just built." Dez told me. I know exactly where that is at. I have only been there once since it opened.

"Thank you Dez. I really appreciate it!" I told him before hanging up and rushing out of my house to meet the girl I can't get out of my head.

Ally.


	3. Chapter 3

_**ALLY'S POV**_

"Trish that's a lie you got fired yesterday." I excalimed to her.

We just got to the coffee shop when her phone started ringing. She said she had to go to work but she just got fired from that job yesterday.

"I got hired somewhere else." She told me lightly. "Come on Ally we both know I can get a job like that." She said snapping her fingers. I nodded agreeing with her.

"Well if your going to work I'm just going to go home. No point in sitting in a coffee shop by myself." I told her turning around to start walking away before she grabbed my arm and dragged me inside.

The inside looked amazing. Leather seats there was a high bar and booths. They had a book shelve with so many books. Pf course they had the counter where you order the coffee. And then they had there wifi section. (You can only sit there if you have a computer with you so you don't disturb the people trying to read or work.) I LOVE THIS PLACE! I told my self in my head.

"I LOVE THIS!" I exclaimed to Trish some people started to look at me weirdly but I don't care. Then I remember, Trish can't be with me because she has a job. With that thought my smile feel. Trish must of noticed because she started to talk to me.

"Ally I will right back. I get fired fast to remember." She said laughing. I nodded okay and with that she was gone. I went to the line to buy my coffee.

"I will have a Triple Chocolate latte." What can I say I love my chocolate.

"That will be 5.88 please." The lady behind the counter said to me. I started to get out the money when a guy behind me started to talk.

"Make that 2." He said giving the lady money for both of our drinks. I looked behind me to see who paid for my coffee.

There stood Austin Moon.

"A-Austin?" I asked shocked. What is he doing here.

"Hey Ally." Austin said smiling down at me. The lady handed Austin our drinks and he took them to a booth.

I followed because I wanted the drink. I sat down across from him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as he handed me my drink.

"I can here once before and liked it deciding to come back again." He said smiling. He wasn't telling the whole truth though. I can tell.

"Austin.. You and Trish set me up. Didn't you?" I asked him with that his smile feel and he looked shocked. I don't know if he's shocked that I caught him or shocked that I would accuse him of something.

"Uh...uh.." he stuttered.

_**AUSTIN'S POV**_

"uh... uh.." I stutted not knowing what to say. Because it's true we did.

"What I thought." Ally said taking a drink or her coffee while smirking.

"I just... Wanted to talk." I told her and with those words her whole face fell. She was no longer smirking.

"Okay before you yell at me for asking you about the fake smile, I was just assuming and if it's about the doing what you love thing I just thought you were fake smiling and I thought that it had something to do with the Rac-" I cut off her ramble by putting my hand over her mouth.

"I'm not here about either of those things." I told her smiling a half real and half fake smile. I haven't smiled a fully real smile since the incidence. "But just to let you know, you were right." I told her calmly.

She looked shocked to say the least.

"What? What was I right about it?" She asked clearly not expecting me to say anything along those lines.

"You were right about my smile. It was a fake one. I haven't really smiled in a long... Long time." I told her frowning. I wasn't even going to put up a fake smile. "And you were right about doing what you love. I used to love racing but now it's... Complicated." I told her, not wanting to go into detail about it. She must of known I didn't want to because she changed the topic.

"So. What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked me. I didn't really want to talk to her about anything really. I just wanted to see her again.

"Anything you can tell about me?" I asked her ignoring her question.

"I can tell your hurt. You've been hurt for a while. I know that you don't really let a lot of people in because you don't want to get hurt again. I know that you're missing someone." She told me. Shock must have been on my face because she starting laughing a little.

"How did you know all that?" I asked purely amazing. No one has ever seen anything like that before.

"I.." She said dragging it out.

"You don't have to tell me how you know." I told her putting my hand on top of her's. She looked at our hands but she didn't pull hers away like I was expecting her to do.

"No I want to." She said squeezing my hand. "When I was younger my brother died. And I was just like you. I remember how I looked because Trish would point it out all the time Also looking in the mirror and old photo's." She told me. I just stared at her.

"I'm sorry." I finally told her. She just gave me a small smile.

"No it's fine. Um.. I have to go. But here is my number. Call me anytime. Also, Austin, Don't shut people out because you don't want to get hurt again. Hurting is inevitable." She told me walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**ALLY'S POV**_

"You gave him your number?" Trish asked for the fourth time confustion all over her face.

"Yeah, Why so.. shocked?" I asked trying to find the right word. She looked shocked but confused. Her mouth was shaped like an O and her eyebrows were scrunched up.

"Because... Because you're Allison Dawson. You have never gave your number to anyone other then people you had to. Why did you give it to Austin Moon?"

She was right. I never gave my number to people I wasn't forced to give it to. I gave my number to only certain people.

Trish, Dez (The only reason he got it was because Trish said she looses her phone a lot and will need to get into contact with him if she looses it again.), My dad, and my mom, And of course my teacher at school and my boss at work.

"I don't know Trish.. He reminds me of myself." I Told her she looked even more confused but she also looked like she was hiding something from me. I brushed it off thinking I was over exaggerating. And started to explain more to her. "He looks so... Broken" I said finally finding the right word.

"He reminds me of myself after My brother died Trish. He needs someone, and Maybe I just want to be that someone." I told her. She looked at me with understanding and sympathy. But there was also guilt.

"Ally, I have to tell you something." I looked at her and nodded my head telling her to continue. "Well you see, Austin, h-" She was cut off by my phone ringing.

"One minute Trish." I said walking into my bedroom.

"Hello?" I answered the phone confused as to who it was. There name didn't show up on caller ID

"Hey Ally. It's Me. Austin." He said. I smiled a little considering I left him at the coffee shop about an hour ago and he is already calling me.

"Why hello Mr. Moon." I greeted him "What do I owe this great pleasure?" I said being a smarty trying to make him laugh.

"I was wondering if you would like to come and hang out with me tonight." He said through the phone. I just smiled a little knowing that even though it's just a little bit.. He's opening up to me. Maybe tonight I might get some answers.

"Sounds great. Do you know where you want to go?" I asked him.

"No, I figured we would take a drive and maybe go out for ice cream." I smiled.

"Great. After the Ice Cream I want to take you somewhere." I told him smiling

"ALLY!" I heard Trish yell.

"Pick me up at 7. I'll text you the address. I have to go, Trish is flipping out about something. Byeee." I said dragging out the 'e' before hanging up.

"What Trish?" I said going into the living room to see her hand bleeding and the china glass broken.

"Trish... What happened?" I screamed running to the bathroom and getting the first-aid kit for her hand.

"I- I can't tell you. You will get mad." Trish told me. I sighed and grabbed her hand putting rubbing alcohol on her hand to clean it and then I bandaged her up.

"I won't. I promise." I told her finally finishing.

"Ally.. It's about.." She said holding off at the end of the sentence.

"Who?" I asked getting worried.

"It's about your brother." She told me. I dropped her hand. We might mention my brother but we havn't talked about him like really talked about him since a year after his death . It all just became to painful.

"Wh- What about him?" I asked her. Shocked that she would even want to talk about him and to me.

"He... Ally he knew something.." She said. I looked at her so confused.

"Trish, he knew a lot. He was a firefighter. And a volenteer one at that. I think he knew a lot." I said not wanting to hear her anymore. I don't want to talk about him. Me and my brother we ereally super close. And for her to mention him to me hurts.

He was my best friend. Sure we fought but that was the great part about everything. We always made up and we didn't even have to say sorry.

I got up off the couch that I was sitting on and walked to my room while saying.

"I don't want to hear anything else Trish." I shut my door looking at the time. 6:30 Austin will be here in 30 minutes. I push everything Trish had said to the back of my mind and started to get ready.

I figured I wanted to look good but casual because we were just going to ice cream, for a ride, and for the surprise I had for Austin. I don't know if I should take him there or not but I am willing to take a chance.

I put on my Blue skinny jeans, My white converse, and my red shirt polo shit with a white tank top underneath.

I put some blush and a little bit of Mascara. I looked over at the clock 6:59 . Austin should be here soon. I am excited for some reason. I mean Austin is a great guy just a little broken, but we are all broken a little bit.

I heard 2 knocks on the front door and excitingly go to open it. Trish was out with Dez. They had a date tonight.

I answered the door and in front of me stood Austin wearing Blue pants with a chain on them, a normal red shirt, and Red high-top converse. I Laughed a little of course we almost match.

"Hey Austin, You ready?" I asked grabbing my keys and locking up the house

"Yeah, You look.. Amazing Als." did he just call me Als?

"Thank you. I like your outfit to." I told him smiling before we walk down the stairs and out of the building. We get inside his car (Red Mustang) and start to drive to the Ice cream place.

AUTHOR'S NOTE~

I'm so sorry that it took forever for me to repost. I have so busy with school. Luckily for me and this story, SUMMER!

I was planning on going to west virginia this summer but my parents shot that dream down. SoOoOoOoO that just means even more time for writing. I hope you like the update.

I don't know if this long enough. (Someone asked me to make it longer). I was in a rush wanting to get a new chapter up. Just review telling me if you want it to be longer, shorter, this same amount and I will try my best to see what I can do.

I am hoping to streach out there 'hang out' a little bit so hopefully the next chapter will be good.

Please review and tell me what you think of the story, what you plan to do for summer just tell me anything in a review. I love hearing what you guy have on your mind. LOVE YOU ALL! Have a great summer.


	5. Chapter 5

_**ALLY'S POV**_

"What kind do you want?" Austin asked as we walked into the ice cream parlor.

It was really cool. It was themed to be like 1980's. It's exactly like what you see in those movies.

I always wanted to go to a place like this.

"Surprise me?" I question. He nodded and I went and found us seats.

I got us seats in the corner of the parlor by the window.

I didn't get us a booth just a table and chairs that sat across from each other.

"I hope you like Cookie dough." Austin said Happily as he walked towards me with the ice cream in his hand. He got cookie dough for the both of us.

"Is Cookie dough your favorite?" I asked him when he sat down. Austin handed me my ice cream. It was in a waffle cone(MY FAVORITE!)

"Yeah. My.. uh..." He said hesitant. I smiled a little at him telling him that he didn't have to contionue. He just shook his head and continued.

"My brother brought me here all the time. This was like a second home to us. He would always get us both Cookie Dough ice and we sat in the booth over there." He said pointing to the only blue leather booth in this place. Every other booth has red seat covers.

"Why?" I asked him. It made since but yet again it didn't. Why that one in this whole place. Is it just because it's different?

"It's because it's different but also because when they started to make this place. Our Grandpa Ratliff was one of the people who helped build it. He made all the tables and all the seat covers well he worked for the place that did anyways." Austin said grabbing my hand and taking me over to the booth.

"See this?" He asked pointing to the engraving on the seat. It said RRRA.

"What's that even mean?" It don't even spell anything. RRRA?

"It means... Nothing." Austin said looking down. Walking back to the chairs we were originally sitting in.

I knew he was lying but I had no choice but to believe him. I will just keep digging on him. He is something.

"Ready to go?" Austin asked. Snapping me out of my daze. I shoot my head yes and we walked outside.

"Do you mind if we walk. The place I want to show you is right up the road." I told him. He nodded yes and we started to walk down the road.

_**AUSTIN'S POV**_

We were walking and it was quiet. Ally wanted to show me some place. I am excited but scared to find out.

I know scared? But you don't understand. She is walking the way that Me and Rocky used to live. Just walking down so close to where we used to live makes me want to cry.

I would tell Ally that I don't want to go but this is our first "date"? Also I know that if I told her not to go... She would ask why.

I can't tell her that. I would bust out crying and I would rather ignore that it happened.

"Where are we going?" I asked her once I saw that we turned the same ROAD that me and Rocky used to live in. I felt scared and panicked. I didn't want to be on this road.

"To some place special to me." She said with a sad smile on her face. What does this road have to do with her? Maybe it's not this road. Maybe it's a house.

I doubt we will even pass my house.

The road is very long. When me and Rocky used to walk all the way to our house it would take 4 min. But since I've got longer legs now... Maybe only 2 minutes.? I just don't want to go near that house.

"Close your eyes." Ally said while grabbing my hands and putting them over my eyes.

"Why?" I asked her.

"It's a surprise. We are only like 1 minute away from it." She said. I listened to her and covered my eyes hoping that she isn't getting close to my house. She is probably taking me to a house that she grew up in. But yet again Me and Rocky were the only kids on the street.

"Ready?" Ally asked. I nodded yes and she grabbed my hands and pulled them down slowly.

As soon as she did I regretted letting her bring me here, I regret letting her take me all this way. I wanted to yell. Scream. Punch something.

But I was to shocked to do anything.

"Did you use to live here?" I asked her staring at the burned house in front of me. It was my old house. I know 'if it's your old house then why ask that?' but maybe she is going to lie.

In all honesty, I wish she would, that would give me a reason to leave.

"No. I didn't. Some other family did. I wish I knew them though. You see back when I was 7... I looked up to my brother. He was older than me by a lot. He was 20. He started to learn about fighting fires when he was 18. He went the school for it and did that for a couple months just so that he could volunteer."

I looked over at Ally confused. This house so far has nothing to do with her brother. I hate being here and she is bringing me here for nothing?

"He would Volunteer all the time. If he wasn't with Family, at work or school he would at the fire department..." She said chocking up a little.

"He was never in the field tho. They didn't think he could handle it yet. They thought that he needed some more training. Then... One night, My brother was volunteering late. It was about 10:00 at night. I was waiting up for him because he would always be home by 10:00 to read my a story or sing me a song. He was the only one who was aloud to take me to bed." She said laughing a little. I looked at her more closely.

She had tears running down her face and her eyes were filled with tears. She looked so fragile right now.

"I waited and waited. Finally, 10:30 came around and I got so excited. I ran to the door thinking that he just forgot him keys and he needed help in. He did that so much." Ally exclaimed smiling a little. "When I opened the door two police officers were standing there. My stomach literally dropped. I knew what had happened, I didn't know how at the time. But I just knew he was gone." Ally said in tears.

I wrapped my arms around her pulling her into a hug. She lost her brother two... It sucks losing a family member.

I pulled her out of the hug and wiped away her tears with my thumb.

I know this might be wrong but I can't but think... What does my house have to do with any of this? I mean he was a volunteer... He wasn't even aloud on the field.

"The house.." Ally said once she saw that I was staring at it. "This house is the house the killed him. They got a call during shift change and some of the people were missing and were late. The fire was so bad. They had to go. They had to make a decision. My brother offered to go with them and help. They aloud." She explained. She took a second to breath and calm down for a second before continuing.

"He was just expost to come out of the truck if they needed him. He wasn't expost to leave the truck. But then my brother saw someone run back into the house for someone or something and no one else saw. My brother decided to go and get him. He jumped out of the truck and ran into the house. Looking for the person that had ran back inside for who knows what. My brother ended up dieing in that house. But he was happy. And I couldn't blame him for that." She said smiling a little as the tears just continued to flow.

"Do you know what started that fire?" I have to ask. I have been asking that question for years. I never knew what started it. They never told me.

"Yeah... They said that someone left the stove on and then someone lit like a match or a lighter set off the first explosion and the fire." Ally said while in my side. I let a tear fall. I wiped it away before Ally had any chance of noticing.

"That's sad." I said. "I'm sorry about your brother. It must have been hard." I said looking down at her. She was normally so full of life and I have only meet her 2 other than this and yet I still know that.

"How did you get over it?" I asked her. I have been trying the same exact amount of time she has and I still can't even smile a real smile without everyone knowing it's a fake.

"I didn't. I didn't get over it. No one could get something like that. I just accepted the truth. I learned that he would want me to be happy no matter what. And he would want me to do what I love. So I decided to live in his honor." She said looking up at me with her tear stained face.

"That's great Ally. I'm glad you found a way to accept what happened." I told her with my voice shaking.

"Let's head back. It's getting dark." I said holding her hand and walking away from the place I used to call home.

Now I know why my parents will barely talk to me..

Now I know why I never knew what started that fire.

Now I know everything.

I did it.

I killed Ally's brother and I killed Rocky.

AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~

I hope this is long enought. I can't promise that all of these will be this long. but I do promise that I will update more because hello summer :) What are you doing over summer?

I am hoping to learn to drive and hang out with friends.


End file.
